


Alone

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, The Kuron Experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro finds out about Kuron. Let's see how he takes it.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts about where the Real Shiro is and how he would react to Kuron.

The screams had not yet stopped echoing off the walls. Metal chains clanked as the prisoner moved slightly, his physique no longer as strong looking as he once had been. He didn't know how long he had been down there, but it had begun to take its toll. 

Suddenly, the door open and in walked the figure of someone who was the cause for all of his grief.

“Greetings, Champion,” Haggar grinned wickedly.

“What do you want?” Shiro asked angrily. 

“Don't worry, we won't be having any exercises today. I come bearing news about your precious paladins.”

“What did you do? I swear, if you hurt them-”

“Quiet, boy.” Shiro silenced himself. “Your paladins are fine. In fact, they were able to form Voltron without you.”

Shiro didn't respond. He couldn't. While he was glad that the team had been able to push past his disappearance, a part of him worried about what that meant for himself. 

“Would you like to see?” The witch didn't wait for a response, just snapped her fingers and a guard pulled up a little circular, almost mirror type thing. Haggar waved her fingers and before him, Shiro saw Voltron flying through space. 

It felt like the very ground had been pulled from underneath him. Everything went numb as he saw everything he had hoped to be died out like stars. In the vision, Voltron landed and the paladins walked out. Allura had taken blue, Lance was in red, and Keith--  _ no. _

“What did you do?” Shiro asked Haggar quietly. 

“I have done what many believed impossible. I have created a clone that acts so much like the original, no one can tell the difference. Your paladins put him right back in Black. Now I just wait for the opportune moment to strike and I will rid the universe of Voltron once and for all.” 

Shiro was silent. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. He was trapped, held prisoner. He didn't know where Keith was and that terrified him. But he couldn't let that on. He couldn't have Haggar think there was someone else. The vision of the clone unsettled him. He was defeated. The team believed that to be him. So even if he went back, they wouldn't be able to prove it was really him. 

He had lost. 

He couldn't do anything except sit there and be at Haggar’s bidding now. He couldn't even dare to hope that maybe Keith could tell that  _ that _ wasn't him. That wasn't a thought he wanted to have. 

“Good day, Champion. We start back up with our regular sessions tomorrow.”

Haggar left Shiro to grieve. Sobs wracked his body as the world collapsed around him. He was alone. He had no one to turn to. And now he had no purpose. Voltron could form without him. Black had moved on. The paladins had moved on. And Shiro was stuck dealing with the aftermath of it all. 

He was alone without any hope of a rescue. The only thing he could hope for was that Haggar’s experiments would fail somehow. At least then. He could stop being used to hurt his family. 


End file.
